Promise To Forget Me
by SkyDragonRoar
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a girl who was once happy to be alive, has changed drastically after she was diagnosed with Scarlet Youth's disease. Becoming quiet and withdrawn, she distanced everyone from her in fear of hurting the people she loved when she finally died- but when Natsu Dragneel claims he is in love with her, will he be the person she opens up to or will she isolate herself?


**A/N: Hello there. :) Ooooh dear, another fanfic from me...do you guys ever get tired? Haha! Anyway, if any of you reading this are also readers of What We're Fighting For, I promise I am planning on updating that soon! I'm just a little stuck on it right now...This story I'm writing right now is a more tragic one than that, inspired by a HitsuHina fanfic, Twelve, by the very talented JoanyChan. If you're a Bleach/HitsuHina fan I recommend her stories as they're so well-written! Ah, I'm on the verge of tears just thinking about them...ahaha...Ok, well, chapter 1. I hope you like it! Also note, Lucy's illness in this story is purely fictional-I made it up rather than having faulty information if I had chosen a real one. Also, the passages in italics are memories, some from Lucy's childhood and others from not so long ago.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

I remember the day like it had been only a few hours ago, maybe even just moments.

_"Lu-chan, please, answer me!"_

The day...

The day my world shattered forever.

_I could hear crying. Someone above me was tearing up, choking back worried sobs. Someone, most likely that same person who was crying, had their hand on my shoulder, shaking it gently, but I was so disoriented and dazed I barely noticed. All I could focus on was pain, pain, blinding pain. It was everywhere, like it was seeping in through my skin, although I knew I wasn't wounded in any way. My head throbbed, my cheeks burned and my mouth was dry. What was wrong with me?_  
_"Levy, she's burning up...Come on, we need to call an ambulance, or her parents...someone..."_  
_At the time, I thought it had been a simple cold. Worst case scenario, maybe a fever. I hadn't expected...I hadn't expected it to be like this. _  
_I hadn't expected my life to take such a drastic turn._  
_Now, I was waking up somewhere. I stirred and groaned, lifting a hand to shield my eyes against the brightness of the room. I was lying in a bed with pale, clean sheets, and the walls of the room were sterile and white. Something beeped faintly every few seconds next to me. My throat was dry and sore and I felt weak and tired. I started to cough a little, seemingly alerting someone's attention as both my parents suddenly burst into the room. The two cups of coffee my dad had just been holding slipped to the floor, spilling black liquid everywhere, but he simply stepped over them and threw himself along with my mother at me, embracing me tightly at the same time. I was stunned, to say the least. I was happy to see them, but my head was aching even more now. Maybe it was because I was still clouded by a dull veil of pain, but it took me a lot longer than it usually would have to realise my mother was crying. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as she looked up into my face, attempting a smile although tears were streaming from her eyes. _  
_"It's ok, Lucy. Everything's ok. You'll be fine...Everything will be fine, honey, I promise."_

I didn't understand right at the time. Something about seeing her cry like that scared me. I didn't want to let her know of the dull pain that still resided all over, which had been worse earlier but still managed to be quite debilitating even several hours later. I just smiled back at her weakly and said,

_"Yeah, mom. I know. I'm fine, really."_

But how could she have possibly kept a promise she had no control over?

* * *

I had been a reasonably happy child.

_"Oh, Lucy! You look so beautiful!"_

_My mother clapped her hands together and smiled as I twirled excitedly, the skirts of my new dress swirling out around me. I giggled, smiling brightly at her compliment. I was six years old, my hazel brown eyes bright and shining, my blonde hair shoulder-length and twisted into two pigtails. The dress was deep purple and soft, and had long sleeves embroidered with elegant blue swirls of stitching. The collar, the sleeves and the hem wer_e _also blue, creating a pleasant contrast between the two colours. My shoes were pale lilac ballet flats. I giggled happily. We were going out somewhere special tonight and I had been allowed the luxury of having a new dress bought for me for the occasion._

_"Come, on, darling," My mother smiled again, taking me by the hand, "Your father's waiting..."_

I was always like that- happy, carefree and cheerful. I had my fair share of bad days, just like anyone else, but most of the time I kept up a cheery attitude, happy to be alive.

Everything changed for me that day.

I was kept in the hospital four whole days before receiving any kind of an explanation.

_The doctor_ _that had walked into the room was tall, thin and solemn. He wore round glasses that glinted under the lights in the room and his dark hair was thinning on top. His skin was pale, even in comparison to his white coat, and he carried a clipboard which he consulted as he glanced over at me. _

_"Ah...you're Lucy Heartfilia, aren't you?"_

_"Yes." My answers were curt and short. I was scared in here, especially at night, and I still bore a little dull pain from my collapse a few days before. I was not in the mood to be pleasant to this man, even though it went against my usual demeanour. He was the bearer of bad news, after all, wasn't he?_

_"Did you find what was wrong with her?" Dad asked anxiously. His face was pale and he was gripping the arms of the chair he was sitting on. _

_"Please, tell us." Mom asked desperately. She looked exhausted, the dark circles under her eyes especially prominent in her pale face._

_"After several tests, we have finally come to a conclusion." He paused, as if for dramatic effect, pushing his glasses up his nose._

_"Yes?" Dad pressed on anxiously. "We'd like to know. It's been four days."_

_"Your daughter has been diagnosed with Scarlet Youth's disease."_

At that time, that had been the only part of his explanation I heard. I had lost myself in a veil of numbness and shock, staring into space with my fists clenched around the sheets tightly.

The life I knew was changed in just a few moments- no, not even changed.

Shattered forever.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter finished! Sorry it's so short, but it's just the first chapter. The next few should be at least a little longer. It wasn't too confusing or anything, was it? Well, you know you can tell me. Reviews are love, after all! Also, I apologise for lack of an interesting disease name- I couldn't come up with anything better. **

**Until next time! ^-^**


End file.
